The invention concerns a device for heat treatment of scalp hair of a person according to the generic term of Claim 1.
These types of devices for treating scalp hair using heat are known in the most varied of embodiments in so-called public designs and are used in hair salons, such as those known, for example, from EP0372443A2, EP0156984A1, EP0072994A1, and EP0105785A.
The device according to US-D477,111-S uses five so-called radiator pots. These radiator pots contain quartz tubes to generate infrared radiation; they also contain reflectors made of aluminum. These features, in conjunction with the correct positioning of the radiator pots with respect to each other, ensure the necessary heat distribution for color, permanent wave, and conditioning treatments. In order to provide the customer with the largest possible freedom of movement and a feeling of openness underneath the heat treatment device, the distance of both radiator pots in the side arms is approximately 18 in (460 mm). In addition, there is a pot in the neck area, an upper pot, to the rear, above the back of the customer's head and an upper pot, in front, above the front of the customer's head.
A disadvantage with these devices can be seen in that at least one part of the face of the person being treated is undesirably impacted with heat radiation and/or that, in addition to heating the product, a large portion of the face of the person being treated is also heated.